The Mistake
by Carrie-oke
Summary: Sure, her life was mundane apart from her closest friend being a talking drawing, but she was perfectly fine with it. So how come she ended up here of all places? (A story featuring not one, but two OC's, though if there's interest in continuing, I'll be sure to include plenty of canons.)


Is zoning out for a second enough to get you lost? Or was I zoning out for longer than that? Either way, it seems I'm lost now.

My friend Tony and I were just walking home from Eliza's spring break kickoff party, and her house is only a block away from mine. But as I was walking, my mind started drifting, and at some point during the walk, I must have stepped on grass.

And into the forest.

I look back, forward, left, and right, but the development is nowhere to be seen. It's only trees in every direction. Thankfully, Tony is still there, peering up at me through the plastic sheet protector, and– oh.

I forgot to mention that Tony is a drawing.

From this fact, you might jump to the conclusion that my life is full of supernatural excitement, with all kinds of fantasy creatures. But that's…not really the case.

You see, my life is actually pretty normal. I live with my parents, I go to school, and I hang out with my friends sometimes, like a lot of people my age. The one thing that stands out is that my closest friend happens to be someone I drew a little over a year ago.

To tell you the truth, it wasn't the first time I'd drawn him. Tony is one of the main characters of the comic strip I've been making since I was ten, so you'd think I'd be a pro at drawing him by now, but it doesn't hurt to practice. Which is what I was doing last year, and just when I'd finished coloring in the full-page doodle, it started talking to me. And I've been carrying it around ever since.

At first I wasn't so sure about it, but it's worked out pretty well, having a constant companion like that. When trouble comes, I don't have to deal with it alone.

Speaking of which, I may be in trouble right now. I've looked everywhere, and there's been no sign of civilization. "I got a bad feeling about this place," Tony says. "Maybe we should wait until morning."

"We can't give up _now_!" I tell him. "There could still be a building, or… yes, a path!"

It's barely visible, but there is a path nearby. I run up to it, slowing to a walk once I'm on. Wonder where it leads?

My question is answered sooner than I thought it would be as I'm met with the other thing I mentioned, a building. It's big, even though it only has two floors, and dimly lit by a pair of torches. In between them is a set of wooden doors, right under a sign reading "Gregory House."

"Maybe whoever's in here can help!" I say, relief already washing over me as I reach for the handle.

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asks from my other hand.

"Well, I'm not _sure_ we'll get help, but it's worth a shot."

"No, I mean this is– there's a literal graveyard in front of this place!"

I turn back to find that there really are gravestones scattered throughout the space in front of the building. I'll admit it looks a bit ominous, but I don't know what our chances are of finding someplace more sunny looking. So I tell Tony this and pull open the door.

The loud creaking noise lets me know it's one of those doors that's impossible to open quietly, but at least that means we get help right away. The old man at the front desk sees us immediately.

Actually, he's much more mouse than man, but that doesn't bother me. True, part of that's because I've been best friends with my own drawing for over a year, but I've also read a lot of fantasy stories. To be honest, seeing a human-like animal isn't as weird as it is cool.

But I keep my mild excitement to myself. I wouldn't want to scare him, even though he looks more likely to scare _me_ , with his blood red lazy eye and all.

"I see we have a new guest!" he says, putting his book down. "Welcome to Gregory House." He stands up and steps over to us, almost getting a little too close.

"Guest? Oh, no, we're not customers. I was just going to ask for directions. Do you think you can help?"

"I could," the mouse answers, "but I'm afraid you won't have much use for them." His sentence ends with a snicker, the kind you'd expect from the host of a haunted house attraction. "Come, I'll show you to your room." And he turns around to do just that.

"Room?" I look down at Tony on the small chance he knows what's going on.

But he just sighs. "We got no choice. Better in here than out there."

Funny; from the way he was talking before, it feels like it should be the other way around. But Tony's sense of danger hasn't failed me before, so I just nod and follow the mouse, who picks up a lantern on the way to the hall, even more dimly lit than the lobby. I kinda like the atmosphere.

After ascending some stairs, we arrive at a room labeled 205. The mouse confirms that it's my new room. "And it's absolutely free of charge. It's our duty to provide shelter for lost souls, you know!" He laughed that laugh again. "I'm Gregory, by the way. Call me if you need anything!" And with that, he left me to open the door on my own.

I pulled it open; this door was only a little less heavy than the one in front. I shut it behind me and Tony with a click and look around. The room's small, but that's to be expected from a surprisingly free hotel.

As soon as I sit on the bed to make myself comfortable, Tony speaks up. "A'ight, listen up, 'cause this is serious. This place you entered? It's real dangerous. Not as much as the area outside it, but still, it's NASTY. Full of people bent on messing up your mind _and_ body. Don't trust anyone, got it?" He sounds more certain than he usually does in his warnings.

So I say, "I do, but how do you know that?"

"It's cause I– I just know, okay?"

"Alright, I guess." I assume that when he said not to trust anyone, he didn't mean himself. But with the way he's been acting, it crosses my mind that he might be hiding something.

Even if he is, I doubt it's anything important. So I put the thought aside, place Tony on the nightstand, and lie down, ready to drift off to sleep.


End file.
